


The wavves are calling

by Fictio



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictio/pseuds/Fictio
Summary: Drabble/snippet/Outtake for All I wanted was to understand.





	The wavves are calling

**Author's Note:**

> Short snippet that I wrote months ago. But it wouldn't fit anywhere *shrugs*

“I don't know man. I made a mistake and then it was all I could think about.  _ And _ I made a fool of myself by giving explanation to everyone; making excuses and being really defensive in general.”

“Man, Oh man you think too much” armie replies.

“Yeah I know” Timmy sighs.

“Well, we are at this beach here...I know just the perfect way for you to stop thinking and have some fun.” Armie says, wiggling his eyebrows. Then he goes to the shore, takes off his shirt, removes his shoes and dives into the sea. All while making eye contact with Timmy.

_ Thump.thump.thump. _

Timmy can't think straight and his heart won't stop beating.

“Well, are you going to join me or not?”

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Tim whispers, he doesn't think Armie hears, hopes he doesn't.

“Don't think.” Armie says in a deep soft voice.

Timmy gulps.

Does the same as Armie. Removes his shirt and puts it on the shore, away from the water. Removes his shoes, removes his socks. Places his phone on the sand. Hesitates. 

Armie is still looking at him. His body glistening with water now. He brings his hand to his hair and in the process wets it. Timmy is hypnotized by every move that Armie makes. He makes his way towards the water, towards armie.

Armie makes some space for him in the water, splashing some on timmy... and then they're grinning at each other effectively breaking the tension that formed between them. 

They keep playing with each other, splashing water on the other, Armie's long and muscular arm giving him some leverage.

Timmy can't stop smiling.

\-----------------

  
  
  



End file.
